It still a beautiful world
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: Fromely known as AwesomeHellee9 " Am I alright? I think not , I find out, my grandfather is dead ,and left me with some magical necklace that people who really countries pop out from ... Do that sound alright too you?" Marie,Claire and Fritz Riker lives are change forever after discovering the truth behind their family . Global fic Moving to another Fan fic account
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy you might seen this stories on AwesomeHellee9 page , Well I made a new account for new years ..It the some old story The only thing I added was this prologue . Enjoy please review ... I don't own the globe Idea it belong to ****formerly _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic _**

**"If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales." **  
><strong>― Albert Einstein<strong>

_**Prologue :Childhood Ends **_

"Okay one more story, then off to bed "

"Yay!"

"This is one my dad use to tell me , when I was little " the mother smiled at her five year old daughter holding her rather tightly.

_Once upon a time there was a little girl .The girl spend her life in the forest soon she began to wonder where she had come from , and why?_

_Who in the world created me ? and Why?_

_She found other like her and yet they too seem different. She decide to answer her questions and began to walk. For a while the little girl only knew loneliness as she traveled .She traveled among the seas, many different lands and many different color skies .While life seem to be born and died every day , she remains the same. Although she learns many things on her traveled, she never once learns about herself._

_The answers I am searching must be somewhere in the world, she said as she continued her journey._

_And then one day the girl who grew into a woman, she across a strange creatures called "Humans" . These Humans knew many things perhaps they known the answers she was looking. But the humans did not care for the girl questions as their fight among themselves only showing her pain,fear and despair .The more humans feared and fought the more pain the girl would feel , many of the creature that were similar to the girl would be hurt or simply disappear. Often causing those creature like her to fight one another ,this cause the girl to gain many injuries .Yet the humans did not care for them , some cast stones, other set fires to one another .Even in some of the worst cases their attack the girl and her small group of friends , trying to kill them ._

_Why must I endure this ? She cried out in pain each time she was injured by the humans .._

_So fear and mistrust should took take in her heart as the humans label her a monster .The girl heart had mix feeling toward the humans .One by one her feeling oozed out changing her to protect her . She gained many new powers as she try to protect the small group of friends she had from the same pain and despair. As the humans fought among themselves taking each other lives she wept .She continued to cry like a child._

_How much time had passes since she left the forest? She cried_

_Her eyes water, nothing remains of her desire to learn about herself. She longed for the life she once had .How she never wish, she had learn of this wish she never left the forest. She long to find a place complete alone and silent. After walking for so long, she found a small quiet forest._

_I will live out the rest of my life here all alone She smiled as she closed her eyes surrounded herself to the silence of the forest . The girl remained like this for many years thought the sun, rain and winter .Until one day she heard a voice._

_Are you alone too?_

_A small human boy appear next to her, how long her been there she did not know or care. He giggled at the startled girl._

_Would it be all right if I sat with you?_

_No go away and leave me alone she said to the boy_

_But the boys was stubborn and stayed there, the boy came the next day to and the day after that .Even on sunny days, rainy days, snowy days and windy days. He stay by her side until one day the boy did not came , many summer had boy had grown in a young man ._

_Just like before every day he would came, till one day he asked the small woman_

_Would you like to live with me? a small warm feeling stir in her heart .The lovely girl fell in love with the young man and they become man and wife._

_For the first time in her life she knew what Happiness was, everyday it would call to her as if it became her name_

_For the first time in her life she knew what Love meant, everyday it called out to her._

_Soon the girl gave birth to a little boy, and for the first time she knew what family meant it call out to her .The young man and her held their child closely_

_I wish to share my feeling with you She smiled holding the babe in her arms_

_there is no need for that, your feeling have gotten through just fine The young man and girl would have many adventure as they dealt with many different obstacle .They would travel protect her friends and enjoying life to the fullest ._

_One day the girl realized that she was not growing any older, yet her family was .Despair took a hold of her heart time kept passing. She wept day after day, afraid of losing them. She then decide to change her form and make herself age and grow . Day after day she practices her power till one day she came with a solution._

_Using her abilities she change her shaped and became a regular human, unaware of the side effects. Day by day she becomes sick till she was unable to stand. Her beloved decide to find help from the creature similar to his wife he journey to the east._

_I will be back I promised He said as he search across the land in the east._

_Days went by , the girl got more sicker she felt the world around her dying .The birds no longer sing , the human and creature alike were sick .As well of her friends started to vanish. Then she realized her purpose .So with what little powers she had left she forge a small metallic placing pieces of her soul giving it to her son she faded in the light .Her son protect the global as his sons did and their children did._

The young mother smiled as the five year old sighted .

"Huh? What's the matter ?!Why do you look bored ?" She asked her daughter

"It just seems like you're always telling this story ?" She said

"Oh I supposed I do ...no wonder your so sick of it " She laughed "That a shame ,I rather love this story ?!"

"I was kidding ! I really like this story too"

"You do "

"Yeah" the girl smiled .

"Hey Mama... it just a story right ? "

"Of course darling .." The young mother kissed her daughter good night , turning off the light .She smile softly at her daughter sound asleep as nuzzled in her bed, dreaming of wonderful things.

"Oh How ,I wish it was, really a story " She whisper as she closed the door behind her .

**~~~~Hetalia ~Hetalia~Hetalia~~~~**

Erick look at the small lifeless body in its arms ; stain in blood .He heard the shot that still echoed in his mind .He was losing his family one by one; because of them. But then again they weren't really human .He gaze at the creäture in front of him , holding his precious granddaughter in his arms cover in her blood . Without any other thought in his mind he , forcefully took her away from the nation .

"E-Erick.. I-I'm s-so sor-" Tear ran down It's face , Erick no longer care .

"What have you done ...Get Away !" the old man cradle the near dead child in his hands " Get away ! "

"Erick , Oh my ... What Happen!" he saw his so-called protector , the Island nations walked toward him ;Erick cringe as he held the child closer .

"Stay back !"

"Erick?!"

"Stay back all of you !"Tears formed in Erick eyes "Monster all of you ! Monsters !" He shouted. In the week's that followed Erick no longer trusted them , this cause even more turmoil in those last week of that summer .

"This is not what's she need ... I trusted you Dad ... And you almost let her die b-because of those things " Ingrid screamed with rage at the old man who avoided his daughter eyes" But she fine... She has no scar's or scratch's and she remembered nothing Ingrid... nothing at all "

"My Mom , your wife died protecting those monsters , Kris died because of them ,your son, my brother doesn't that mean anything to you at all"

"Yes b-but Ingrid ! if you just let me ex -"

"Your crazy to think I am ever going to let you see her again... we leaving ...dad enough is enough!" She screamed "Like hell! I am not going to let her follow some crazy cult !"

Erick heard the voice of his darling granddaughter echoed down the hall , talking them .

" What wrong ? love".

"Little dudette don't cry :tell the hero What wrong?"

" Mommy said we have to leave , she say grandpa gone crazy " Her crying got even louder .

" I don't want to leave ... I don't want to leave grandpa ... He not crazy , she crazy "

"Ve don't cry I am sure she didn't mean it " .He watched as Ingrid slowly went to recover her daughter.

"Claire did you get your stuff ?"His daughter voice echoed

"Mommy I don't want to leave grandpa" the small girl cried in protest .

" I known but it for the best ... Mommy and Grandpa don't get along beside you will some time with your daddy"

" I want to stay here with grandpa"Claire pleading only got louder "Please tell her I don't want to go ,Feil please tell her"

"Who are you talking too?"

"Feli, he next to Ludwig and Kiku"

" Claire daring there no one there, those people they don't existed " Erick watched as his daughter drag the small child away from the door trying to grab on to something "Please don't... I don't want to leave "Italy grab her small hand it and held it tight as it slipped away.

America shifted reached his hand out only to be stop by the British nations who shook his head. Unaware to the small girl that people standing next to her were not ordinary humans but the personification of the nations .

" Don't cry it will be all right aru" Claire mother pulled her her in her arms , out the door . Claire mother made her way down the hall only to be stop by an old man in his seventy with white gray hair with blue eyes and a beard .

" Grandpa see them too , you see them too right? please tell her their real , they exist " the small child asked the old man who gave a nodded .

"Just came to say good bye to my granddaughter" he chuckled his voice cracked.

" Okay ... a few minutes , but no more or less" she Set Claire down.

" Grandpa I don't want to leave you " she hugged the old man unknown this would be the last time ,she would ever see him.

"Aww don't worry about me ,min elskling*" hugging her tightly .

"Grandpa how come mom can't not see Feli and Ludwig" Claire asked wiping her eyes on her shirt .

" Because we're special Min elskling*" Pulling out the globe that he wore around his neck, Claire then felt a heavy hand grabbed her small arm .

"Dad why are you encouraging this ?" her mother lift her carried her away "Dad you're mad ! Crazy ! stop it ".

"Please don't make me go ! I promised I'll be good and never cause any troubled" She reached out to grab a hold of something she cried almost screaming .

"Claire don't make this harder then it have to be and get in "Claire mother carried her out of the house and forcing her into a small car driving into the distance as scream and protest could be heard throughout the house . The old man and a group of nation look out the window none of them spoken a word .

In present day an old man open his eyes as he gaze at the white ceiling. Erick was dying , of the most common thing old age . He truly did not mind death but long for it .He was old , his memories was failing him and his body was hook up to so many machine , he was no longer able to do much expect to lay on a bed. All he could do now was just stared at the ceiling. Erick was nothing but an crazy , senile old man . A room with a view , he chuckled . If own he been in his house and not a place for delusion people .

He had many regret , he wish to see his daughter face or at least his granddaughter one last time. He heard the voice of a young Englishman outside the hall.

"Hows his health ?"

"Not so well the Doctor say it could be days, weeks even months left " a woman's voice said "I'll leave you two alone .just let me know if you need something" Erick saw two shadow at the door .

"Erick are you awake ? Can you hear me ?"

"Pipe down I am old but I am not deaf;my ears still work just fine" Erick turn his head toward the Englishman "F-Find Claire , so she can take my place "

" Claire I don't even know where to look !" England shouted "It will be like finding a needle in a haystack"

"I have asked you before and you always say no... This time I am begging you"

"Erick?" the old man breath become heavy " Find Claire , protect the global ;She the only one I trust to take my place and probably the only one who can"

"What about Ingrid ?! Remember you promised her, you would not involved Claire ?" England stated as he glance as the old man .

"Don't worry about Ingrid " Erick eye's watered as he heavily cough.

"Would you like a glass of water ?" England asked. Erick had kept a secret like most member of his family Ingrid was dead .

"Find Claire " with that Erick bid goodbye to the world he known as he out a smile closing his eyes one last time.

"Erick! Erick quite joking I don't like your bloody joke" the man panic as he call the nurse but it was too late he was gone .

**~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be continued ~~~~~~**

**Translation :Min eskling(my darling )**

**Formerly**** known as Awesome Hellee9 My new user name is HeadphoneCityActress awesome right ?**

**Anywhoo here the prologue I been at this all month... I hope you like it please review **

**Well anyhoo I wanted to start this year off with a bang so let make it our best .. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter on is up .. I edited a bit Enjoy ..Yeah I don't only Hetalia if I did man it would be have liks 16 season by now **

**Only thing I own is my ocs **** I don't own the globe Idea it belong to ****formerly _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic, check out her story... _**

**"When emerging from humble beginnings, those around you tend to underestimate your authenticity because they knew you before you were 'somebody'."  
>― Criss Jami<strong>

_**Chapter 1: So we began **_

The city was warm , the summer season was coming in a full swing . England was the first to get off the plane , followed by the rest of his team,_ Why was it always them chosen for things like this_ England wondered.

"Everyone alright , no one faded or had an episodes yet" Changing keepers was a difficult matter , it was Germany first proprieties to keep everyone safe .

"Ve~ I can't wait to see Bambina again, We can make pasta ~"

"Well Umm Italy?" Germany sure what to say to the Italian who hadn't realize it being many years, since Claire was a little girl .

"Si~ Germany"

_"_Well it been years , since we saw her last"

"Really? Years ?"He laughed "Ve~ She can't be that old and beside it was only a few years right "

"Yes Germany -san is right ,it been many years Italy-kun..Hai I imagined she grown up quite a bit , since any of us saw her last"

"Hmm I wonder if she remember any of us at least"Answer the Frenchman .

"I hope so or this will be quite the problem for us aru"

"Where is America ?! I thought he would be picking us up.. "the Englishman sighed as he shook his head back and forth. While the large party made their way to the entrance of the airport and baggage area .

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Claire woke up from her dream to ,two small warm bodies, lying next to her. The small children cling to their older sister as if their life depended on it. She gently strokes her sister Marie curly light golden brown hair, removing the children small chubby hands from her waist. She smiled for a moment before getting up, looking at a clock on her night stand. The twenty two year old slowly got out of bed removing the sleeping children off of her.

Marie yawn in her sleep, almost panicking she could no longer feel her older sister warm next to her. She slowly rubbed her hazel eyes her eyes shifted toward the sound that was coming from the dresser, she gazed her eyes at her sister with a handful of clothes. While their younger brother Fritz curl up ,sleeping under the covers.

"Good Morning" Marie yelled sneaking up Claire who was gather who uniform for work.

"Morning" the older girl yawn still in her night clothes holding her daily attired.

"Claire, What for breakfast?" asked the eight year old girl tugging at Claire pj bottom looking with a sleepy look.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Claire asked her sister, as fritz woke up blinking his blue eyes he got up listening to the sounds of his sister.

" A McMuffin ,some apples slice and a harsh brown with orange juice" pouted the eight year ,"Fritz you want a McDonalds' breakfast too ! Right?"

The small boy just nodded and yawn at his sister request "Sure Mars "Claire agree knowing she probably wasn't the best care taker in the world.

"Yay Where going to McDonalds" Marie ran to living room, on the other sides of the small hall in their two room apartment. Many years past since Claire left her grandfather house , the now young woman smiled at her sibling barley remember that time, unaware of the upcoming event that will soon pass.

Claire stood in front of the mirror checking her appearance her mind was somewhere else at the moment .

"Hey sis! Do you think I look like Mom?" Mars asked her older sister who smiled , who was pulled other train of thought as fritz who clung to Marie and Claire, , as he stood between his sisters.

"Hmm?" Claire looked at the refection of her and her sibling for a moment. Unlike Marie and fritz ,Claire looked more like their father tall yet slender, almost very light cream skin . She had inherited his straight chestnut brown hair that reached to her mid back . And one more thing his eyes, yes his chocolate eyes as her mother use to call them. Marie on the other hands was petite with a hint of baby fats around her cheeks .She was the exacted image of their mother with curly light almost golden brown hair except for her strange somewhat muti-colored hazel eyes to match her prize head of hair. Now fritz was small, full of baby fat, with light brown hair that shine golden brown in the sun and sky blues eyes like their mother.

"Of course you do " Marie smiled as her eyes widen with a smile .

"Mars do you think my hair is alright "Claire asked as she began to brush her hair , placing it into a pony tail , Claire was dress in her uniform a nice light blue blouse and slack that had a faded look to it . Marie grab a hat from her shelf and place it on her brother head "Claire .. come on let go " She grab Fritz and Claire hand pulling them out the door.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Claire Riker sat on a bench pissed off , looking on the ground lost in thought . She would gaudily look up at the people walking down the street _it seem like a busy day _she thought . Her bus was late beside that fact she had lost her job ,her Former boss last words that echoed in her head "…..I am so sorry Claire, good luck " as the girl stood watching the coming cars on the highway . Early that morning she had listen to her boss explained, the news that she and a few of her co-workers lost their jobs due to budget cuts. '

_How will she take care of her family? If CPS finds out her sister and brother will take away or worst be lost into the system it took everything for her to grain custody?'_

_'Dammit ! This is the last thing I needed, _She gazed back at the ground , she felt the threat of tear ready to roll down her face _'No , No ,No! I am not going to cry , I can't cry over something like this , I am not a child'_

Claire had been only eighteen when her mother had died , after a week or two from giving birth to her little brother fritz, Marie was just four at the time . After the death of her mother Claire drop out of high school and did everything to gain custody of her sibling spending most of her saving process. Providing whatever she can and could for them .

After a long hour waiting and walk from two different bus stop and Claire start applying for jobs . After an fours hour or more of that Claire went to pick up her sibling . Marie from school and fritz from Miss Scully their neighbor .

"Do we have to stay with her,everyday in summer !" Marie pouted while her little brother cling to her side "Yes Mars ,her name is Miss Scully"

"But she so weird her home is surrounded by glass owls that look at you like this" She gesture two round circle with both of her hands around her hazel colored eyes " and it always smell of bananas "

"You know mars if you keep talk like that you could become the next's Miss Scully I don't know in eighty years or so " Claire said hushing her little sister mouth .Marie skipped to the apartment passing the mail box units opening their mail box , Where Claire stop gather the mail and along with a small box walking to the place their call home. While Marie and Claire talked ,fritz colored in his coloring book .

"Claire it like everyone always run and scream when I show up " Claire laughed at her little sister.

"Don't laughed at me Claire ...I am in the middle of a crisis "She cross her arms "I just wish , I fit in like.. I had something cool that would make them like me more"

"If it mean that much to you?" Claire walked to the small closet and bought out a box from the top shelf.

"I was saving this gift for you and fritz for the end of the week; since your last week of school .. but here" Claire gave out both gifts leaving Marie speechless.

"Wow... It the Captain America jacket I wanted" Fritz just smile hold a new box of paint , leaning next to Claire .As her sibling both hugged her .She smiled as continued to read the mail ,mostly were bills and credit cards adds and lastly she notice the small box .

" What that ? Is it a present?"Marie asked sneaking up behind her sister " Wow ,Claire it for you , Did you order something?"

**To Claire Riker**

Claire read the box ,shaking it close to her right ear.

" Nope... I didn't order something ? I wonder what it could be?"

The brown hair girl slowly open the box , she looked inside only see a folded up envelope and a letter inside that read.

_Min elskling*_

_I will trust no other with this opportunity nor this task then you. You are no longer a little girl you are now grown up , What a smart and beautiful woman you must had become . My only regret that I did not see this happen . So you must take the family title of keeper , don't worry they will explained it to you . So if you reading this I must be dead , but to know that it in your hands I am glad._

_Love your grandpa_

"I had a grandpa" Marie voice filled with excitement then a sad tone broke "now he's dead". Claire turned the envelope over as a small golden globe fell into her palm attached by a golden chain.

" I remember this" Her voice filled with excitement ,while her brown eyes gleam at the pendent "it Gold" _How strange I always remember it being blue and green …._

"What's that?" Marie asked .

"It used belonged to our grandfather " She cough clearing her voice. "It was his necklace, he claim you could hear the voices of the world by just wearing it "

"What was he like ? and how come I never got to meet him?"Marie said .

"Well You see grandpa was sick , so they send him to a special place for that " Her voice trembled "But before that , he was Amazing he knew many things and a lot of stories. Every time I saw him, we would always have so much fun " A tear escaped as she gentle wipe it off her cheek."You would have like him a lot Mars and so would you fritz" Claire slipped on the necklace around her neck.

"Can I try it on? please " Marie asked "It so pretty"

"Yeah "Claire smiled to her sister as she attempt un-clip it around her neck ,unaware to the two sister the necklace turn into a shaded of blue and green that was dangling on Claire neck .

Marie tried to remove the the necklace "Mars can't you take this off huh " Marie fidget with clasp of the chain . Claire tried to remove the the chain from her neck"it stuck"

Time pass into the night. The brunette was back in her two room apartment. Claire sat down by her brother tucking him in bed. Marie stared at the wall , crossing her arms "Claire I'm not sleepy" . Claire rolled her eyes at her melodramatic sister , Marie pouted and cross her.

"Hey Claire can you tell about when you was little ?"

"Mars why do you want to know about that ?" Claire asked her sister who eyes glisten "Because you never talked about it! tell me tell me.. Fritz want to know too" Marie pulled her brother who just nodded his head.

"Alright ... When I was little I would spend every summer at grandpa , We would do so many thing like have tea parties , play dress up and play games like hide and seek "

"Really tea parties ? Dress up ?" Marie laughed at her sister , Claire nodded "I use to love to play dress up , I remember I use have a group of imaginary friends , that grandpa came up with for me" Claire laughed .

"What so Funny ?"

"Well one time I painted one of my imaginary friend Ludwig nails pink he got so mad , he made me run laps all day long"

"Imaginary friends?" Marie asked "Really Claire ?That kinda lame "

"I guess it a little lame but it was so much fun back then for me; I was all be myself before you and fritz where born, Mars "

"Yeah.. but it still lame" Marie happily answer her sister, Claire silent sigh.

"Your just a little ray of sunshine Mars " Claire stuck out her tongue to the young child , who stuck out her tongue as well .After answering all of Marie question with the girl collapse on her bed also know as the living couch . Her mind was full with worry one she need a job ,pretending everything was fine was not going to work. Claire glanced at the necklace as she drifted into her slumber having a strange dream.

_"Now what do we have here ?" An excited voice answer, followed by a deep voice "Don't even think about Rome "._

_Claire rubbed her eyed, opening them, to see two shadow looming over her in strange garments_

_"Where am I ? Who the hell are you ? " the girl looked at the two men one in a toga and armor with a red cape while the other in similar costume, Claire moved away making a fist in one hand ._

_"It been a while since the global fell into hand of a beautiful young lady, since my time ahh memories " Answer the man in a toga lost in a daze._

_"global ?" Claire asked confused by the remark__" You mean this thingy" the girl point to the gold necklace with the strange earth pendant hanging from it "Now looking at it kind of does look like a globe"__Germania look at her with in suspicion "Child you do not know do you?"_

_"Know what !? "She said_

_"Well I don't believe it Erik granddaughter" The roman smiled__"Make sense " answer the long blonde hair man who had a resemble to legolas from the lord of the ring , look at the girl._

_" Who are you ? and how did you known my grandpa ? and What don't I know " the girl tilt her head_

_"Where are our's manners , I am the great Roman Empire supreme ruler of all and this is Germania" The roman paused for a moment before speaking again "What is you name lovely lady?"_

_". Claire Riker" the girl answer assuming this was a dream 'Are these guys for real' she tilt her head ._

_" Claire lovely ,Claire From today onward you are the earth" Rome spoke again smiling pointing at the girl with a confusion look in her eye ._

_"What do you mean the earth ?" asked the girl , glaring the two ancient nations , the girl felt a pull as she faded into the light._

"Gah I am awake" the tall girl move closer to her sister, and fritz behind her , for a moment Claire glance window.

"I am scared" Marie cried hugging her sister ."It alright I am here" she cradled the scared children Marie cried into her older sister chest, Claire stroke her hair "It was just a dream it can't hurt you"

"You're not going to leave right? Please don't leave" she cried even more "Don't leave"

"It alright I am not going anywhere shh…" Holding the crying child in her arms "I am not leaving calm down, Why would I leave ,I love you guys too much"

"Now it time to sleep l" she wipe the tears from the child eyes, Claire saw fritz asleep and Marie asleep in her arms,Claire closed her eyes, picking up both children and putted them into their bed , she yawned tried to sleep once more _._

The next morning Claire drop off fritz at Miss Scully and took Marie to school .The two sibling stop in front of a small store.

"Mars stay here ,okay " the older girl went into the store for something as Marie glaze as the strange man as the bus stop . Who stare at her as if he had since a ghost . The man was dress in a green sweat and brown trouser with two large eyebrow stick out from under his blonde mopped quick turn away as Marie happily went up to him .

"Hiya"the girl smiled wide as she waited for a response "Hello" he paused for a moment "Didn't your mother ever tell you to never talk to strangers"

"Nope, but my big sister does as the time "

"I see, well you should listen to her " he smiled at the child .

"Your not from around here are you Mister?"

"It Mister Arthur Kirkland " the bit slapped himself , he wasn't really going to gave the child his name it slipped out "Nope I am not from around here , at least you have some manners, " he grumbled

"that the same thing my sister says"

"Where are you from ?' Her golden brown eyes widen with the question , the man answered "England "

"That so cool" Marie heard her sister calling her " I gotta go "

"Mars! Mars!" Marie came back to Claire "Where did you go ? I told you to wait here!"

"I did but your where taking too long and I was talking to that guy" Marie pointed ton the empty bus stop .

"Who?"

"He was just there " Marie frowned .

"Mars you know don't talk to stranger " Claire ruffled her hair "Let go huh? you going to be late for school "

From far way the Englishman watch the two girls walked away , . He had found her, just had Erick ask. Claire had grown too , she was much older then he had thought but to his surprise she was wearing the necklace .She was no longer that lonely child but a young woman , England watch from afar .

_Yes_ , He thought _ I will not make the same mistake as I did with Erick _

**_~~~~~~~~~~To be contiued~~~~~~~~~_**

_**I change the ending of this chapter just a bit because i wanted Marie to have a part .I like how this turn out so far I hope ya do too .I also want fritz to have a bigger role in chapter** ._**In this chapter England is spying on them althought I can't help but laugh .I think my fav scene to write was with Grandpa Rome and Germiania .. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**_Min elskling*: mean my angel or darling (Yeah I am using google so please don't judge me )_**


	3. Chapter 3

All right belong to Hetalia I own nothing but my Oc

**"Things just happen, one after another. They don't care who knows. But _history_... ah, history is different. History has to be observed. Otherwise it's not history. It's just... well, things happening one after another." **  
><strong>― Terry Pratchett<strong>

**Chapter 2 The beginning of the ended**

Claire put down her laptop, closing it. She had been searching for jobs all day , applied to many place and some online application too .She gather her things and got fritz ready to pick up Marie . She thought for a moment, placing her hand on her heart. The girl felt something metallic, she realized, she had been wearing her grandfather necklace. She looks at the once golden, now blue and green pendent hanging from her neck.

""It... c-change colors!" She stare at it for a movement , her hands reached to the back of her neck, tried to unclasp the necklace from her neck .

"it stuck , it won't come off" Claire sighed and decide to worry about that later .She noticed her little brother wait for her by the door , soon the pair went and pick up Marie from school . The day pass and so it was night , Claire pour herself a glass of water , she looked at the flower vase on the table for some odd reason it remind her of the meadow behind her grandfather house.

She shrug off the feeling and decide to go to bed . The young woman changed into sleep attire that consist of a spaghetti strap and some short .She grab her blanket and pillow an propped herself on the couch and fell into a deep sleep. She then dream of her childhood , and the meadow behind the her grandfather house .

**~~~~~Dream/Flashback~~~~~**

_Fourteen year ago _

_Claire was eight year old , she was playing at meadows behind her grandpa house , kneel down in the soft grass .The small child then stared picking flowers . Like every other summer day Feli, Ludwig and Kiku where training expect ,like always Feli escaped Ludwig training and was hiding with Claire outside underneath the shade of the trees._

_"Hey Feli ! Look at all the flowers I got picked " the eight year old said. Every summer Claire since the age of four , Claire had spends the summer with her grandpa and his strange group of friends . Whenever Claire had ever mentioned her grandfather friends to her mother, she looked scared almost hurt although Claire really doesn't understand why . Even if they just here to see her grandfather their where Claire friends too or it seem Ludwig, kiku and feli were anyway her best friends, her only friends ._

_She walked up to the Italian who was appeared to be sleeping in the grass, his eyes closed like normal ._

_"Did Feli fall asleep?" she lend over him "It's fine if I touch his hair , right?" the small child looked at the strange curl which was bobbing in the wind , she gave it a small tug . For the first time Claire saw his eyes , a wondrous golden tint , that shined in the sun "Ve~"._

_"Ahh sorry!" She slam both of her hands on his eyes "Veveveve!"She noticed as he turn side to side in pain ._

_"Attacking someone , while they're asleep ...Ve~ You sure are a scary Bambina"_

_"I'm sorry but .. Your where pretending to be asleep weren't you?" Italy shook his head yes , as he sat down in the grass in front of her ._

_"Why do you close your eyes ?" Claire asked_

_"Eh? Oh Because I'm handsome enough as I am now right ?" He smiled_

_Claire cheek turn a hint of light pink " but your eyes are really pretty too !"_

_"Huh? Ve~ Having my eyes like this as usual is best you know" she agreed by nodding her head ._

_" Hey Feli.. Can I ask you something?" the child lean on the man pulling on his sleeves of his white dress shirt ._

_"Si Anything?"_

_"Why do Ludwig call you Italy and sometime you call him Germany?"_

_"Eh !... Well ahh! See When we first met we could't understand each other and I called him Germany instead of German .. yeah that it !"_

_"Oh It like a nickname!" he quickly change the subject "We should make some pasta today and tomorrow too ~"_

_"You know if you keep eating pasta everyday you going to turn into a flying spaghetti monster" She nodded her head_

_" A what !" He panic for the moment_

_"That what one of the kids at school said !" she pointed out , as she laughed as he mutter in Italian still panicking "I'm only joking"_

_"Umm Feli" She looked away "I won't be able too , I'm going back home tomorrow" She pouted and crossed her arms "I wish I didn't have to go back home "_

_Tear running down her face" I don't want to leave grandpa, Mommy said this the last summer I will spend with Grandpa "_

_"Ve~ Don't cry Bambina " He his best to comfort the child ,She looked away. The Italian with a grim look on his face he turned away t. A week early Claire had gotten hurt badly , the small girl had almost died yet she recover thank to England Magic . Ingrid was upset , in less in a day she was coming for her daughter vowing to never let Erick see her again . _

_Y-You know Bambina, it okay to forget about us " The Italian said , this only made Claire cry even harder ._

_ She hugged the Italian , crying even more so in his chest " I-I won't forget you .. I won't.. I won't forget any of you Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred ,Yao ,Ivan,Frances , Mattie ,Lovino, Ms.Héderváry or Mr. Edelstein even Artie" _

_" I won't forget any of you ever , even if I am grandpa age I won't forget "She snuffled thought her tears , unaware that as she as soon leave her grandpa house she would have no memories of them as her mother requests to the English wizard ._

_"You won't forget me right?"_

_" Bambina I won't forget you " _

_"Promised ?" She asked him "Pinky swear" he said as she held up her small hand to his large hand. She hugged him tightly ._

_" Hey Feli can you tell me a story !" Claire asked she sat back up , her eyes puffed up red , as she dried her tears that ran down her face "Please I love your story ! they always so much fun "_

_"Si~ Did I ever tell you about how I met Ludwig ! " the girl shook her head no"Ve~ It all stared in World War One "._

**~~~End of dream/Flashback~~~~~**

While she slept the necklace around her neck glowed. With a shimmered of light ,eight men appear in her living-room . England had the bight Idea to use magical to located the girl place of residence. Unfortunate for him Magic is very unpredictable, it did ... not only showing him where she live but also transporting all the nations to that spot.

"Oui Leave the magical mess up to England " France laughed at England man who growl "How is this my fault frog "

"Will all of you shut up! Let figure's out, where we are first"

"Da I agree" Said the tall Russia"Oh shall I bring out the my magic stick " the nations shiver at the thought .

"Shh! Aru your going to wake her up! with all your screaming "

"Dudes I think she asleep! Let wake her up !"

"Bloody hell America where your manners , that no way to wake up a lady " England said "and beside we here

"Mon amour she is quite beautiful is she not " England glared at the Frenchman .

"Italy stop looking at her " The German glared at the Italian "I am pretty sure she would not like it "

" Germany she such a pretty girl I can't help it , maybe when she awake I can make her some pasta "

"Mein Gott , You don't recognized her, do you ?"Germany rubbed his temple as started yelling all the res of the nations who then stated fighting.

Italy tilt his head He wonder _what did Germany meant ?_ He stared at her , her hair was a mess , and her clothes looked a bit worn out but she was a rather beautiful girl despite that. Although he couldn't help but look at her , he felt as if he had known her for a long time . The way her hair fell sort of remind him of Claire but that was silly of course , Claire was a little girl , a little girl who played with doll and had tea parties not a grown woman yet . The more he stared at her the more she looked like Claire

"Ve~Eeek " with that the sleeping girl stared flicking her eyes , half asleep she was in a half sitting position, she yawn. Claire open her eyes and saw eight body in her living room , her eyes was wide open . The eight persons in her living room looked at her , she knew she had seen them before somewhere but still.

"Uhh dude!" America shouted .

"What do we do Germany-san?"

Claire did the only thing she could do ,try to get to Marie and fritz .She jump up ,made a ran for it . "Just calm down" The English man grabbed , but he was unable to hold her . Germany rolled his eyes , at her attempt to run and grab girl who stared to thrash in his arms "No ...let me go!" she repeat .

"Nien!stop !" Germany held her, he cover her mouth giving Claire an opportunity to bite him , the man cussed,. Germany held her tight , as she struggle in his grasp , trying to escape .._Pointless_ he thought.

"Mien Gott your exactly the same , even when you where a little girl ...you would run from me" Claire stop and listen to the voice , she knew that voice .

"L-L-Ludwig!"

"Ja.. who think else do you think it would be "

"Aiyah She look like she going to pass out" the Asian better known as Wang Yao said .

"This is all a just dream, you're not real " the girl slipped out of Germany arms and fell to the ground "I am going to close my eyes and, When I open them you will all be gone" opening her eyes there were still there , she was scared out of her mind.

" Claire-sama , we have a good explanation for this please let us explained " Kiku answer the girl pick herself up, ready to listen crossing her arms _Who are these guys really ?.. and why where at her apartment now…._

"How did you get inhere ?" she glance at the door close shut .

"Perhaps we should introduced are ourselves, Who we are, Why are we here and your place in all this love" the man with the overlarge eyebrow said in his British accent.

"I am England or the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland but you use to call me Arthur Kirkland"

"Yo I'm America,a.k.a Alfred F Jones "the blonde gave a salute then he magical pulled out a burger .

"Ma Cherie I ' m France , Francis Bonnefoy or just Francis mon amour" grabbing Claire hand about to kiss it , Claire yanked it back in a look of anger.

"Ni Hao I am Wang yao known as China aru "

"Kon'nichiwa I am Japan you know me as Honda Kiku or as american say it Kiku Honda "

"I ' am Russia or Ivan Bradgisky ,now you can become one with Russia da?"

" Ja I am Germany or Ludvig Beilschmidt"

"Ve~I 'm Italy the northern part , Feliciano Vargas but you can still call me Feil "

Claire for a moment almost laughed assuming this was a joke , now there were addressing them self as countries ,"What so funny?" the German man asked in a serious tone.

" What are you countries ? " Claire asked sarcastically.

" We are .You see we are countries, Well personification of nations" England spoke again.

She stop for a moment in shock the look on their face were serious. Claire wanted to scream she couldn't, her body still frozen unable to move for her the world just turned upside down. Countries aren't people , that just not possible , it was just land with names .

" You are the Keeper ,Like you grandfather before you and his father" Ivan spoke , cleaning his voice " A faithful servant to us countries da " He smiled with a strange aurora appearing around him ,Ivan continued .

"He was a good man too... weak but good , it too bad their lock him up ... I wonder what they will do to you"

"Stop Russia your scaring her and me aru" .

Claire was in shock , and yes very scared ,servant or slave it didn't sound good she gazed at the Chinese man only for their french man to answer "Oui china right stop"

Claire move a step back she bumped into the Italian ,_ No ... Did this mean grandpa wasn't crazy? Why her ?_ ..Claire in shock this was too much to handled..

**THUD...**

Meanwhile in the next room Fritz pulled on Marie arms as the girl was in a deep sleep .

"Mars" He said in a ghost like voice "Mars" grabbing her blanket tighter , Fritz pulled it off .

"Gah!" Marie smiled and ruffled her little brother hair "What the stitch ? Fritz?"

He point to the door and the scream of Claire in troubled . Marie eyes panicked wide as both children snuck out of their room.

" Ve~ Bambina ... I ... Germany what do I do ! ,wah! I am so sorry bella "Italy caught Claire in his arms , but he unsure how much longer he can hold her she wasn't exactly light.

" Italy calm down ja" the German tried to comforted him.

" Italy She just fainted aru"

" She rather funny da"

" Dudes... stand back I the hero got this" American said placing a half eaten burger on the unconscious girl forehead .

" How came she not waking up ?"

" America you imbecile , that fast food" France yelled moving toward the girl

"Just like in a fairy tale , Maybe one of us should kiss her honhon"

" Don't even think about it frog, we should move her somewhere more comfortable "the English nation mutter while he smack France on the head .

" England-san right maybe we should get her into bed or something " the small Asian nation said . Meanwhile the nation argued , maire grabbed the phone and called for the police .

" Hello I would like to report a break-in ,their got my sister ," Marie held the phone close. " Where in the living room ... I think their knock her out, she is unconscious ! Please hurry ... Yes I will hold " The nation froze at the sound of the small girl voice .

"Wait she has children ?" A strange purple aurora appear around the Russia.

"What a mess this turn out to be , you western nations are so immature , when it come to handling important things like this "The Asian shook his head and crossed his arms knowing this would not ended well.

The Brit quickly grab the phone form the child "Hello, everything under control" Fritz trembling found a metal pipe as he snuck behind the nations making it back to his sister unnoticed .Marie got of hold of the metal pipe and whack the English man leg .

Marie and Fritz ran back to their room with the phone in hand "Fritz their all over the place !" .She place the phone to her ear and started talking to the operator , who then ask Marie for their address on the phone .

"Yep that my address , oh goody my little brother found a pipe " she hang up .

"Aww Man this was not suppose to happen like this !"America said as him and the Englishman who was limping followed open the door to the children room .

"It a Captain America impostor wah !"Marie charge at America with the pipe and stared hitting him with tear down her cheeks ,Russia stared laughing as America grab a pillow from the floor and use it to defending himself .Italy fainted as well and England pulled Marie away from America

"Calm down love, there no need to get violence"

"Was zur Hölle! ? *"

"Aw England why did you stop them ? it was just getting good , I like this one better da!" He patted Marie who just growled at him . The room become silent " Help !" Marie screamed .

"Open up ... This is the police!" Marie had a smug smile .

"Oh Crap!" America cried, as the police busted down the door .

_**~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~**_

_The old man glance at the large book on his lap, he quickly turned the pages and smiled. Remembering happier times , the six year old smiled at her grandfather as she propped herself next to him ._

_"Grandpa, what are you doing?"_

_"Oh min kjæreste*, I was just looking at this book"He patted her head , the girl moved closer to him "Can I see?"_

_"Selvfølgelig* "He smiled grew even widen " Come and take a look!" as he point to the large photo album on his lap .She glances as the pages looking at the photos in front of her , they where filled with Erick friends and Erick himself . Erick turned one page more, pointed to a photo of her grandpa with a man with blonde her , dark violent eyes and a curl on the side ; Standing next to several other young men in military outfits._

_"This was me , when I was about nineteenth or maybe twentieth... I don't remember it was so long ago but still ..."he pointed to the photograph , Erick let a loud cough." I used to work all around the world, you see" he coughed and continued to speak ._

_"I met many people like this fellow right here ... you know who he is ? He Norway, Standing right next to the king of the north"_

_"Grandpa isn't Norway a country?" Claire asked looking up at the old man"He can't be a person right? That just a myth ?"_

_" Yes at first glance Norway is just a piece of land but it something more than that , it not just a myth " The old man smiled "Looks can be deceiving"_

Claire woke up ,she flicker her eyes to adjusted to the light , _Bright light_ _large ,white bright lights_ , She look down to see a white blanket over her with little fritz clinging to her side .

She was in a hospital room , _Why am I in a hospital room ?_ the girl sat up trying not to wake up her little brother . Marie smiled her sister was awake .

" Claire ,your awake you miss everything!" Marie jump on the hospital bed , waking up fritz in the process. Fritz grab an extra pillow covering Marie mouth .

"NNMbbbnmdsnm" Marie mutters as fritz the press the pillow against her mouth , Fritz frown with a look that said please be quiet.

"Fritz stop that ... please" Claire said in a firm voice the boy immediately set the pillow down " Thank you"

" What happen ? Why are we in a hospital?" Claire want to known. It was strange waking up in a strange place with out any pier warning .

" Well after those bad guy got you hostage" Marie smiled widely " I called the cops and in a matter of second they came and busted down the door"

"Then they came with the swat team and arrest everyone and took them to jail" Marie jump on the bed her voice grew louder , much to fritz dismay all the poor boy want to do was sleep.

" Y-You saw them?"

" I saw them" Marie continued " Oh yeah then they called the ambulance and took you in it , it was so cool"

"Look they even gave me and fritz these golden stars for being so brave isn't cool" Marie proudly pull out her shining new star, showing it to Claire . Then she pin it on her back on her sweater. Fritz bang his head against the pillow in hope that Marie would soon be quiet so he could go back to sleep.

_' Dam I was hoping this was a dream but Marie saw them too'_

" Hey Marie, I am going to sleep for five minutes and pretend this didn't happen ,Okay " Claire closed her brown eyes .

" Sure thing Sis" Marie answer , fritz frown now the poor child was unable to return to his sleep.

**_To Be Continued _**

**It Headphones CityActress here ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**HeadphoneCity Actress here I own nothing because I am too poor for stock and bonds but I do own a levi plushie and America glasses lol**

**Any attack on titan fans out there ... I love Levi he my waifu lol and kristen is crazy **

**"Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities; Truth isn't." **  
><strong>― Mark Twain<strong>

**Chapter 3: Street cars and city light **

Somewhere in the city at an police arrest center at five am in the morning .

" You have to let me out man, I can't be in jail man, I am the hero " America shouted from the jail cell ,banging on the bars as he glared at the guard.

" Heroes are not suppose be jail ...man".

The officer stared at him for a brief moment laughed , and then gentle threw him the finger " Hey man ! that was cruel"

" Amei-I mean Alfred it no use... just stop" the England said .

"Ayia I can't believe we're in here"

"Don't we at least get one phone call or something" the German shouted to the police officer who just nodded his head politely as he answered the German question. The cell was cramp as their where about twenty other person sharing the small room and one open public bathroom . Some people were laying on the floor , others popping pills and just chilling out with for their mother to come and get them .

" I just want to get out of here, it so gloomy" France said as a big tall with many colorful tattoos came up behind him " Do you want see my tattoos it rather colorful " The man smiled as he pointed to his arms that was cover with a flame demon tattoos with a bubble that said"I love you mom".

" Uh non merci *" the Frenchmen move toward England almost hugging in fright the two nation huddle together ,thought no one was standing next Russia .

"I hope we're not in here too long" Kiku said looking at some of the other cell mates, many whom blew kisses to the japan man.

" Our thugged-out asses gots some white folks and chinks all up in here ya'll " A boy from the side of the cell said , followed by another guy saying " Anytime you peep a white playa up in jail you know he did somethang bad ,I know be spittin some lyrics tha truth ya'll fools "

Italy look over and move toward was he thought was a women . The so called woman hid her face , she was wear a silk dress, a fox scarf and some red high heels.

"Ve~ are you ok Signora(miss) ?" Italy asked the woman as she turned his/her .Italy stared at a old man , whose face was cover in makeup with look very similar to a clown face , very heavy blush , bight red lip and fake eyelashes that were falling off cover in wrinkles with a long blonde wig .

" Did you want something sugar?" the Man/lady said in a please voice continued , as he wink grabbing the Italian chin "My what a cute face you got !"

" Ve` N-No Germ-many Germany! Germany !Germany !" the Italian run hiding behind the German who just yelled "Dummkopf I told you to stay with me and not to be wandering around ...oh never mind just stay here alright".

"Ok You,you , you , you all , expect you in the hat , follow me" Pointing at the nations, the officer open the gates of cell placing handcuff on each nation, leading down the hall into a room with a long mirror with a camera "Stand here for a moment please ".

After a while of getting they photos taken. The nations were released from the police station , since the victim had not wanted to press any charge of any kinds .

"Freedom at last" America ran out of the police station with grin on his heroic face.

"I'm so glad to be out of their ,I don't know How I survived ...so long being stuff in a stuffy cell" France answer running his fingers thought his hair.

"Okay now time to rethink our plan "England said much to every one dismay , China who just groan "Ayia England don't you think we should head back to our hotel first "

"Umm I agreed with China... Iggy bro we're all tried "

"Ja I agreed that wasn't the best method last time , right Japan ? "Germany asked and turn to Italy " right Italy ?"Germany notice Italy rather slow walk it was unlike his cheery self .

"Your awfully quite!"

" Italy-kun What wrong ? Is something bugging you ? You seem rather sad ?"

" Japan is right ...Spit it out Italy What wrong?" The two men looked at the Italy.

"It .. I don't think she like us , she so scary ,l Ve~ She scares me Germany " Italy said looking sad ,Germany spoke unsure what to say for he had been thinking something similar " I don't know Italy.. What to say ?"Italy slowly started to ran away until Germany grab him by his of his light pink shirt.

"ITALIA ! you come back here!" Germany shouted dragging the young man back .

"I surrender please, let me go" Italy Cried " Ve~"

"Look Italy ... She not a kid anymore she a women now , you understand, you can't think she the same kid she was ,she change a lot " Ludwig said under-sure how he can continued.

"Italy-kun don't take it too personally, she probably doesn't mean to scare you, it been a lot to take in for her "

"What the bloody hell! Italy comes back here!" England yelled at the nation who ran away from the Brit.

"Italy when I get my hands on you "Germany was quickly stop by France who nodded .

"Big brother knows what happening , leave him Germany "France places a hand on Germany shoulder and let out a sighed before speaking again , he ran his figures through his blonde hair "Oui ..Something similar happen to America before the revolution wars"

"Oh yes I remember now " England mutter.

"Remember what ?!" America looked confused

"Davie ?!" England could tell he hit a sore spot , America rubbed the back of his neck as England continued "America once had a human friends name Davie ...I think... the boy grew up right before his eyes . America never realized this until his friends had pass away and had grandchildren"

"Hai I see , hence why Italy-kun is scared, We as nations tend to forget the flow of time "

"Yes all of us had humans friends , whom was special to us aru !"

"Da I am feeling a little sad right now ?"

**__Hetalia ! Hetaila! Hetalia !__**

The summer night air was hot ,and the bright lights that shinned as the sun had settled down into the dark hours of the night .Made it impossible for anyone to escape the city light gasp. .The small party of three walked up the stairs of the apartment complex .Not to far from a distance alley a man with pale blond hair watched, He asked himself _Why ? Did they come here of all places?_

Of course tonight he was just a watcher tonight , even if he wanted to engaged them he couldn't .Like the shadow of the night he vanish into the darkness , unsure what he can really can report , he will think of something. It been two days since the so called country appear in her apartment and vanish . The family of three sat in front of the television , Marie eyes seem to be glue to the screen , while fritz sat next to Claire. Halfway thought the movie , the sound of knocking echoed though out the apartment .

"I'll get it" the eight year old said happily, running toward the door opening a small cracked revealing three men . Marie growl as she quickly slam the door "Claire it those weirdo's from the other night "

"Claire !Claire !" Marie waved her hand in front of her sister face , As if her life flash before her eyes she glanced at the door . The knocking continued, while a muffled voice added in " Hey Mars , fritz Why do you guys go and play in your room"

"Why?"

"Don't ask ...can you do that for me at least ?" She pleaded with her sister who crossed her arms and nodded in defeat , dragging fritz with her . The eldest sibling reluctantly open the door revealing three figure whom she immediately recognized Francis,Arthur and Wang Yao .

"Hello may we come in?" She nodded her head, with two steps she lead them to the crouch and pulled out a chair for herself .

"Look we'we sorry about the other night.. I hope we didn't frighten you or the children aru"

"Oui Mon Cherie ~ Your quite grown up , it seem like yesterday you where only a little girl?" The Frenchman quickly grab her hands ,and smiled . Claire pulled her arms causing France to loose his grip.

_Fuck my life , this is Madness_ With a deep breath She spoke "Okay Who or What are you really ? , Aliens,Espers or time travelers ".

"Are you all right love ?" the English man spoke .

" Am I all right? I think not , I find out my grandfather is dead ,and left me with some magical necklace that people who are really countries pops out from ... Does that sound all right too you?"

" Well when you put it that way it does sound , a bit crazy" France answer .

" You think ... I'm just suppose to believe you just like that huh? " Claire cross her arms in frustration ,She hissed at the men who looked surprise by her harsh tone.

"Look you broke in to my apartment , scared my little brother and sister . ... you never called or at least explain something after that ...nothing and now you want to talk"

"Well you do have point aru" mutter China , who looked rather annoyed to be lecture by the young lecture .

"Alright you have a right to be upset but calm down"he let out small sighed.

"Now Where was-" Claire shouted toward the bushy eyed man .

"So basically... I suppose to do what now? Just calm down!" the anger in her voice rose " Also how is that possible all three of you looked the same ... the same for fourteen year ..it like you never aged "

"Look If you could be a bit more cooperative, and let me explain then we might get somewhere " England said to Claire who just scowl and had her arm cross over her chest .

"Fine then explains!"She rolled her eyes at the island nation "You're the keeper …" He heisted before speaking again.

"Fine I am the keeper " She made air quotation with her hands "Yes I think we established that already,can we please just get on with the rest of ours lives and pretend this never happen " she mumbled .

"I think ... what England is trying to say. Your life now is connected to ours "France looked at the girl with a solemn look in his eyes he continued "For many generation Moi Cherie your family have been serving the nation of the worlds, but not of free their will"

Claire browns eyes widen "As your family blood line grows thin so do ours existent, it your life force what keeps us from fading into nothingness"

"In other term you are what keeping us alive , without you ,we will be dead" England continued .

"Ayia In better term your the next guardian of the globe ..." China said looking annoyed "With that being said in some way you are no long a normal human , you can't go back to your old life aru"

"Don't fret mon amour it can be taken off but only by a family member " France said "But then that person would have to be the new keeper, the global cling to the life of the person it with

"The global pendent is what bound you to this duty and unless you die... it will and can never come off " Claire pulled and yanked the chain around her neck .

"You know how many people would jump for an opportunities like this aru" China snapped at the girl display of removing the necklace.

" Ayia Show some respect to your elders, it in your blood to be surround by nations "

" Respect! What respect? " She hissed " I have my own life to live and it doesn't include being this keeper thing " .

" Whether you like it or not you have a duty to the world now " the Brit said.

" and If I refused to be this keeper , then what?"She hissed towards the nations_ Then they have to leave me alone right? If I quit this thing…..right?_ Claire thought

"Look their no getting out of this .. that not even an options" England said "You are the Keeper now , Whether you like it or not missy"

"Please... you can't use that tone with me anymore Arthur or England whatever .. We practically the same age now" .

England stood up "Look despite how I look I am much older then you .So I demand respect , I promised your grandfather I would look after you after he died and protected you ".

"Because you where doing such a good job for the last fourteen years " She stood up , her voice rose so did England's .

"It our sole duty to protect you and your sibling now "

" Hmm if I recalled grandpa was in a mental institute for delusion people... is that how you protected him" Claire was on the verge of tears she shouted to the English man .

"How did you know that?" France asked

"It came with the necklace " She growl toward the nations the water swollen up in her eyes .

"Claire?" Claire turn her head to see Marie standing behind her .

"Is everything all right ? I heard a lot of yelling " Marie move a step back wear her captain america hoodie , her eyebrows furrow to the nations .

"I think we will be leaving " France said he pulled china up and dragged England who looked confused about France decision .Outside the door the Nations talked among themselves .

"That went well " France said

"What the hell France ? She so ... Bloody hell ! She just like her mother stubborn "

"But she is right to be angry , showing out of the blue and placing all this pressure on her must be hard on mon amour "he place his hand on his chin

"Ayia What do we do now ? She in danger you know ...without a protector "

"Lets go back to the hotel I can use a cup of tea about now" England hung his head in defeat as the trio walk away.

It was late at night Marie opens her hazel, turning her head. All throughout the night a soft whimper coming from the next room; she slowly crept, waking up fritz from his sleep. The small child tilt his head before burying himself under the covers of blankets closing his blue eyes once more.

There were two night like this up until now Marie stood at the door looking at her elder sister crying softly on the couch in the next room.

I remember at Mom funeral, all I could do was cry ;but Claire didn't cry at all, she held me closer and stroke my hair. Until I was finally fell asleep in her arms that night when I woke up again I heard her crying , softy almost like a whisper like tonight . Marie shook her head and place her hands over her ears I hate seeing her like this ...

I always thought it was strange that she was acting like an adult thought she was still a kid. When I was six I think that really the first time I realized that Claire was becoming a grow up .

_"Claire ! What's going on!" Marie said walking onto the small kitchenette of their apartment looking up at her older sister, who simply smiled. While cooking on the broken white stove ._

_"Didn't I tell you ...I'm going to start working at the café down the street next week " she turn the spoon around in the large pan before giving Marie her full attention ._

_"Why?... you said you wanted to be a nurse or something " Marie waved her arms in the air protest at her older sister decision "that you were going to study really really hard and go to college"._

_"Oh Mars, even with my grades I can't get in to college and think of all the money we're going to make" Claire and gave a smile and wink to Marie .While the six year old just stood there looking mad, the older sibling then sighted " Look ...we don't have enough money for all three of us to go to school"._

_"I don't want to go to school and you do" Claire just laughed at her sister placing her hands on her hips "Mars you don't know yet; who knows you might change your mind in a year or so "_

_"Then I won't even go to school again! I hate home work! " Marie pout she throw her hands to her side while Claire just stood laughed . A moment later Claire hugged her little sister "Claire you're squishing me" Marie squirm from her sister grasp._

_"I love you Marie" Claire held her sister close stroking her hair ._

Marie was bought back to the present

I don't really understand this, but I think it my fault that she becoming more of adult , she never does anything for herself .

"Mars, what are you doing up this late!" the sound her sister voice startled Marie who jump back, causing Claire to laugh.

"Mars I love you so much!" Just like before Claire hugged her sister closely.

_**~hetalia Hetalia Hetalia-~**_

The sun was shining brightly as a haze filled the busy street , making the view seem a bit blurry .Italy walked in the crowd , lost yet again .He smiled and gave out a merry tune . He was a bit hungry , tried and he had not seen to many pretty girls today his spirit was a bit down .However he still made his way down into the busy sidewalk, he easily fit in with the crowd with all the people coming and going .A small brown cat appeared and meow at the Italian , being a cat lover Italy then stared playing with the kitten, petting it and rubbing its fur. Italy smile as his arms aim to pick up the kitten , as something in the far off distance glimmer it ran , so did Italy.

Meanwhile not too far away Claire walked away from her another job interview . She was exhausted all she wanted to do now was to go home, take a shower and sleep . She waited by the bus stop for moment . The nations were still on her mind ,she could not stop thinking about them . She remember them fondly when she was little at her grandfather house having strange meeting .Yet they where back in her life , and now everything was complicated .She remember the yelling that day, the day her mother took her away from her grandfather but they where there too. Claire wish she could go back to those days ... but she couldn't now she was no longer that little girl , she had her family to look after .

Claire felt something soft rub her boot bring her back to reality , she look down at the small brown kitten .Claire smile as she began to pet it head ,the small kitten let out a loud purr .

"Well aren't you cute " She said as the cat meow again wagging it tail ,with a strange look in its eyes it ran off into a nearby alley. She felt something hit her with a great amount of force into the cement ground . Italy fell as clumsy as he was , he fell on a person in the middle of the street,Of course he didn't mean to it just happen .

"Ve~Mi dispiace*" His face turn pale as he glaze into her brown eyes "Ve" he slowly backed away . Claire was in shock in the daytime she could see , he had not age since those many years ago ,as if he was a living painting that have not been scarred by the hands of time .Claire got up from the ground and extend her hand out to help the Italian off the ground ; She stared into his face and couldn't help feeling a strange ball of pain in the back of her throat.

"Grazie~" Italy mumble as he stumble to stand "Ve~ !" he gave her a bone crushing hug .

"Don't .. Stop it... Get away! " Claire struggled in his grasp ; as she tried to push him away from her . Claire was a bit upset this Italy or Feli just can't come back and waltz into her life.

Italy frown as he become aware of Claire pushing and protest "Ve~ you use to like my hugs when you were little but your not really a bambaina any more " the Italian let out a small whimper. Italy had a kicked puppy face , that didn't make Claire feel any better about the situation .

"It wasn't that long, It was only a few years right ?" He rubbed the back of his head trying to puzzle his thought" One or two year, maybe three years tops "

"Ve I don't understand you were only a little girl a year back ...si cresciuti un sacco* He started to mutter Italian and English.

"What do mean three years? It been way longer then that ..." He open his golden color eyes for a brief second in disbelief , looking at the young woman.

" It been almost fourteen years …".

"Vee~" he had a panicked look with his eyes now closed "what ?!...No... It wasn't that long ...was it….. it can't be , no it couldn't"

"Look ...I grew up...Just leave me alone already .. leave ..." Her voice become a bit harsher from expression fear one of sorrow expression appear on her face. In truth nation and humans lived almost in different time . What can be years to a human can be days or weeks to a nation .Tears rolled down Italy cheeks as he mutter "Mi dispiace, I-I'm s-sorry... that ...I w-wasn't t-there for you like I-I promised .. bambina please don't hate me dispiace , please don't hate me "

She looked at him , un-clenching her fist ,shocked by his expression .In the blink of an eye all her angry seem to have vanish the word _hate_ lingered in her mind for a moment . No Claire didn't hate him , she was mad .. upset maybe on the verge of a major breakdown but she didn't hate him . She knew she could never hate him (or any of them ) they were friends once ... despite of his true identity.

She gaze at the man who was drowning in tears _I am really horrible person for making him cry_.

"Erm.. I'm sorry I overreacted .. .. I'm sorry I yelled at you " Claire said looking down at the ground , she could bring herself to look at his face "I -I'am sorry ..I'm so sorry "Her apologize didn't stop the tears ,Claire wrapped her arms around the Italian holding into a hug.

" I am sorry ...I don't hate you ..Feli . "

"Ve~ You called me Feli " His normal happy self return ,Claire slowly lets go of him . Her arms move down to her side as she began to twirl a strains of hair around her pointer finger for a moment .

" I was worried you didn't like me anymore " Italy gently patted the top of her head giving Claire a nostalgic feel , causing her cheek to turn a light pink but barely noticeable.

" Your 're exactly the same , How is that even possible ? You should at least be in your forties? " her hand wander toward his face. She gave his cheek a poke making them turns a light pink; it was rather surreal for Claire not a strand of white hair or any signs of ageing . The same could not be said for Claire she was no longer a little girl who play dress up and had tea parties but a young woman just trying to survival in the world .

"Veve~... well I don't age ...I..am . Itali-mm" Over the years many nations learned not to tell existed of themselves to humans but they where expectation like France or the Mirco nations but Italy had never done so .

"So are you really a country?" she asked , Italy nodded his head . He was a bit scared not too many people like the idea of have a human embodiment of a country .

"Ve~Si I 'm Italia Veneziano ...Well the northern part , My Big brother Romano is the southern part" Claire sighed,she believed him even if it sound crazy she knew he was telling her the truth .

"I think you told me something like that when I was little but I didn't understand what you meant" Her brown eyes moved toward the street filled with the incoming cars .

"Your all grown up now~"Italy tilt his head for a moment , causing his strange curl to bounce back and forth .

"Yeah.." The two stood awkwardly together for a few minutes as the incoming traffic continued to drive by . The awkward silent between the two .

"Ve~ " He swiftly grab the girl hand, stopping Claire in her tracks .

"Feli?" The Italian squeeze the girl hand , making it turn to a light shaded of red .

"It just ...Ve.." His face turn down to the sidewalk "Ve~I 'm lost, LudwigwantedmetotrainedandIsawaprettygirlandfollowedherthenI lostherandnowIdon'tknowwhereIam " He said in one breath .

"Why don't you try calling Ludwig on your Cell phone?"

"Si, Wow bambina your smart" the Italian started searching his pocket for his phone about two minute later he shook his head and simply replies "Ve I think I left in the Hotel "

"Okay what the name of the hotel ?" She asked the Italian who stood quiet for a moment or two "I don't know "

"What?! You can't be this hopeless" She bought her hand to her forehead and started shaking her head "Where your wallet maybe there a card with the Hotel name on it .."

"Si..." after searching all his pocket the Italian announced " I think I forgot that at the Hotel too"

"Okay maybe we can find it ! What direction it is ?"

"I think it that way ... No maybe this way" Feliciano point in every direction "I know it over here ... no " .

"What does it look like ?"

"Ve? hmm its big ... and it has a lot of flags yeah .." Claire laughed "that not a whole to go on you know, but it something "

"Your going help me .. Grazie~' He wrap his arms around the girl giving her a hug ."You know I thought you were mean but your really nice " With that; The Italian grab her hand and started dragging the girl down the street.

"Hey Wait ! Do you even know where you're going ?"

_Three hours later..._

"Wow that outfit looks amazing on you " Italy told a young girl that was walking into a nearby stores , She kindly smiled at the Italian .

"Do you have to flirt with every woman you see ?"Claire rolled her brown eyes .

"I wasn't I was just being polit-"He stopped and complied another women "Ciao Bella , You have such beautiful hair "

"Bambina , this isn't a pick up attempt ...I was simply admiring the sparkle charm of a passing lady "

"Oh I see" As the two started to cross the street , looking for his destination "So do I possess any of this sparkle charm " the young woman pointed to herself as she snicker .

"Ve~Si.. You are really pretty.. not that you wasn't before, you were cute ve.." He was a bit caught of guard , he didn't expected her to near his age or to be this pretty either .He frown at the moment he notice her height she was maybe a good three or two inches shorter then him .

"Ve~ Bambina your almost as tall as me ..I feel as if I am growing shorter" He whined making a bit of a scene. Claire pulled him away from the crowd of people beginning to watch. She couldn't help but to laughed for a moment ;She did his best to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Feli I am not going to grown anymore I promised "

She caught his attention "Girls stop growing at seventeen and I am Twenty two .. so I am not going to get any taller"

Italy let out another cry "Ve~ your older then me too ! Bambina " Claire slapped herself she just made it worst.

"Feli,How old are you?"

"Hehe ,I kind of lost count , maybe close to a thousand or at least nine hundred ..I am not really sure" His face looked a bit flushed , it was a rude question but still... She was curious, she didn't not want to pry into a sensitive topic but since he mentioned it.

"But my Human age is twenty "So physical she was older then him "It okay... we can still be friends huh?".

"Si~ Of course ... now your're keeper ..We can have even more fun and eat pasta too " he smiled causing her to laughed nervously just for the moment .

"Yeah..." _So there no getting out of this is their ... resistance is futile ._.She begun to twirl a stand of hair once more , sadly accepting her fate , this was something that wasn't going to go away .

"Ve~ What wrong ? Did you get bugs in your pasta or something?"

"Is that all you ever think about is Pasta?" She laughed .

"No I think about other things too .. beside pasta like pretty girls but pasta is just one of favorite.. "

"Whatever you say Pastaboy ?"

"Ve~ Even though your a lot older now your really nice and sweet ... at first I thought you were kinda scary "

"You thought I was scary ?!" He shook his head " Ve ~ yeah ..but your really pretty too ..."His face turned red , Claire didn't seem to notice .

"Ve you so brave now Bambina Ve ~ you kinda act like a older sister " She smiled he grab her hands a bit tighter "Well that because I am an older sister now.. "

"Ve Really" She pulled him along the street

"Yeah I have a little brother and sister Marie and Fritz .. You want to see a picture of them " She pulled out her phone , showing the Italian her sibling .

"They are cute!" He smiled at the picture of a cute girl with curly light brown hair in a princess dress and boy dress as a pumpkin "Ve~ I wish I had an older sister "

" If you want You can call me Big sister" She teased him " Come on say it , call me big sister"

"What?" He asked looking confused "I am only teasing " she laughed

After three hours looking for Italy hotel the pair came across a large building with many different flags on the outside .

"Bambina we're here "He exclaimed as he grab her hands pulling her thought the door of the building . The lobby of the hotel was quite grand, it well lit with extravagant pieces of furniture . Claire watch from afar as the Italian went up to the front desk and talk to a concierge .

" Hey Bambina?" He looked around to notice Claire had vanish and Germany appeared behind him .Claire was outside the building heading to the nearest bus stop .

_I should had at least to him bye _

When she arrived home it was late at night .It took her another two hours waiting for the bus till she finally made it to her small apartment .

"Hello dear welcome back I was beginning to worried since you didn't call ... looking for a job so late in the night God bless your soul"

"Thank you Missy Scully , for watching them " The older woman smiley kindly " It anytime dearie ..I must return home now"

Calire payed Miss Scully and the door behind her Marie glare at her sister "Where were you?"

"I am sorry Mars and Fritz but I run into an old friend" fritz run and hugged his sister Marie sighed at tear rolled down her eyes "Claire I missed you..please don't stay out to late I was scary .. you wasn't coming back"

"Mars Sweetie you know I always come back " her sister cried Claire hugged , stroking her hair "It okay I'm here now" her sister cried Claire hugged , stroking her hair "It okay I'm here now".

_**to Be continued **_

**So here the next chapter it a little alter from the original ... I really love writing especially the jail ...my town we have a place call the ****majesty it a arrested center and it awful. my only wish that Marie and fritz had a bigger part ...**

**Please review ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DUHH! Another Chapter Enjoy I own nothing but my OCs I don't own Hetalia either if i did I would be reading manga all day **

**"That's what it means to die, to not be able to stop looking at whatever's in front of you. Some darn thing placed directly there, with nothing you can do about it..." **  
><strong>― Philip K. Dick,<strong>

_**Chapter 4: A shot in the night **_

Germany ran... He ran as fast as he could after the the American Counterpart blocking his escape into a corner straight into Japan , America, France and Russia trap ._Why were they here ?_ He thought as he continued on his mission . Germany , Italy and China .. well mainly China and Germany and Italy was slowly running along ran after the man who was smug in his deed .The dark tanned man least out a laugh, he looked at the Russian "This is just great !"

"Attack My criticize ...not cool man Bullying ain't PC anymore"America stared at his 2p counter part who just smiled .

"Ah the self pro claim hero ..Why do you care ? No one believe in you .. Everyone think you a joke and they're right ? "

"Just what the hell do you want doppelganger?The German growl .

"Nothing and Everything? but for now your attention"

"I got The Samurai, the Nazi, The Commie bastard , the Emperor,the Hero , and the Lover " He looked around the group for a moment "But where are the Wizard and the Coward ?"

Italy ran but he was lost .. He lost Germany and he truly didn't want to be by himself . He ran into alley wall in the shadow of two large building , calling out for his friends . As if a miracle he saw somebody waving to him ,He ran to a dark figure hiding in the shadow "Ve~I thought I lost you gu-" .

The Copied laughed "My my, look What we got here ?" Italy open his eyes to look at his 2p's magenta eyes in fear his voice tremble "Germany Help!"

"Oh Little ..Little Italia Germany not here to save you .." He moved closer to the Italian boy who yelp "D-Don't come any closer or "

"Or What ! What are you going to do ?throw pasta at me " he laughed as he pinned Italy back against the wall of the building alley "We all know who the weakest country is !"

Meanwhile England ran toward the apartment building he had to get there before they do , else the world will be at stake . He rushed throw the entrance up the straight .

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia...Hetalia...Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**(Seventeen years earlier )**_

"Grandpa" The small girl cried out .

"Grandpa are you here !" a small child called out as peek in the cabinet . Claire had been with her grandfather moment ago but now he seem to have vanish completely.

She huffed and continued her search for her grandfather thought out the large house till she looked everywhere but the her grandfather officer the five year old walk to the wandering into the woods behind the large blue house.

Claire gazed with wonder as the sunlight passing thought leafs of the trees. The small child began picking flowers she found She walked and walked till she realized that nothing seem familiar the poor child was lost .Scared , and alone she cried out calling out for her grandfather . Tears formed from the corners of her eyes , she began to run in search of a way out .No longer distracted by the tree or the surrounded area ;she ran with all her might , getting her shoes caught in a brush she tripped cutting her arm with a piece of bark that was lodge in the ground.

Lost ,hurt , and cover in dirt the girl cried wanting to find her grandfather ; a loud growl came from the bush next to her. The small child let out a small whimper sound as she scurried behind the tree only to trip on a on an old tree root leaving a scrape on her knee . Claire slowly got up , curl into a ball and cried ,leaning next to a tree hoping somebody would save her .

"Ve~ venire qui gattino *"

"Italia kommen zurück*"

Claire looked up and saw three guys in strange clothes "Umm Mr. Germany ?"the Japaneses man pointed to the small girl leaning against the tree .

"Ja .. What is it Japan?" A tall German man asked as he held a stick in his hand .

"Vee! It's a bamabia "

"Come on ,we got training to do "

"But we can't leave her alone Germany-san"

"Japan you know were in the middle of training ... Oh nevermind"reading the expression on japan face Germany sighed.

"Well fine...umm let me give it a try" Germany said as he pushed back his slick was even .Scaring the child ,she cried even more as the tall blonde with dark blue eyes approached her .Germany lean forward toward the child raise an arm out to her as if she was a dog , he made a series of clicking sounds before saying "Hallo" He tried giving his best smile only for the child to scream .

"Uwawaw ! That's scary! What's Wrong Germany!?" Italy yelled causing the German to drop his stick only for the girl to grab it .

"Nien get that back to me ! Give me back my mien sticky friend"

"I think you scared her Germany-san" japan said as he move near to the girl who then stared waving the stick in the air , causing the man to step back.

"Ve~ She hurt "

"Well ... How are we suppose to help her, if she won't let any of us come near " The Germany huffed as he stared to get rather irritated .

"Patience Germany-san"

"Italy you try !"

"mi !"

"Ja! Sie*!" the German said pushing the Italian forward, falling next to the child who seem frighten about everything .

"Ve~ Germany what do I do ?!" he whined as he stared at the child who seem more afraid then he was , she sniff holding the stick close to her .

"Ve~ ..."Italy smile and began to pat the girl brown hair who stared to whimper " Ve ~ Don't cry " .

He smiled as he noticed the girl arms .He pulled out a small white napkin from his pocket "Ve~ your hurt " . "Don't cry bamabia , It a white flags see" Italy said as he waving it in front of the girl , who then stared to giggled at the strange man .

Gently grabbing her arm and wrapping the white material around it ,making it into a band aid .The child thrash pulling herself away from the Italian, either way the Italian finish .

"There your all better now , Ve~ such a good little girl " Italy patted the top of her head making her face turn red .

"A white flags always come in handy " Italy smiled as he continued to pet the little girl hair .

"Don't be afraid these are my friends Si, this ja-" the Japanese man spoke "Hai, I am Honda Kiku but you can call me Kiku little one and the gentleman over here is Ludwig "

"silly me , I forgot to tell you my name is Ita-Feliciano "

"NeNe~ can we keep her Germany? she's cute " the Italian said tugging on the Germany arms.

"Nein! Dummkopf she probably have a family somewhere "Germany said giving a rather scary smile the small girl body tenses up automatically , she shivered looking into his Icy blue eyes ." Save me ! save me! " she screamed , clinging to Italy .

"Ve~ bambina don't cry , there there " he scoop her up in his arm and carried her "It just Germany and japan see"

"Your so cute, Ve~ I always wanted a younger sibling , I know I could be your big brother , I am not strong but I can teach you to make pasta , sing and paint too " the small girl giggle as Italy spin her around.

"I know you get carried away by emotional but don't you think it irresponsible to make such an empty promised " Germany said crossing his arms , it bad enough he had to take care of Italy and now this child .

"Don't you listen to that mean old Germany , come home with me and I will look after you" Italy smiled setting the small child down.

"I think Germany-san is right Italy-kun, we should take her back to Erick house , I am sure he can help us" japan tilt his head looking at the small child hiding behind the Italian .

"Ja come with us, we will get you home alright?" the Germany said as she followed them out of the woods. It seem like an endless walk , She hid behind the Italian . She stared to cry once more.

"Veh~What wrong ?don't cry!" Her crying only got louder . The Italian did his best to calm her but it was no use .

"What do I do Germany?~"he looked at German who just sighed "Well Italy you better think of something .. ?"

"I want my grandpa" she cried thought her tears .

"Ve~ It okay to be afraid ,I am just like you I am scared too... I end up crying a lot too; Si, Wouldn't it be nice to live in a world where no one was ever scared " He gentle pulled out a handkerchief and wipe the girl tears away, who replied by a small nod .

"Ve ~ it okay to cry, it even okay to cry when your happy too... " The small child wipe her tears away and closely followed them out of the small patch of forest leading to large faded blue house with red doors . For the first time the small child felt safe , in this crazy irrational world she was bought in too.

~_**~~~~~~~~~~End of dream/ flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"mn" Claire groan as her younger brother shook her hand , she opening her eyes slowly .

"What is it Fritz?" she yawned.

"Sis" he mumbled , as he pointed to the door . Somebody was knocking as if they life depend on it . Claire took a moment and stared at the clock on the wall that read two O clock in the morning. She open the door two take a peek "Bloody hell open the door right now !"

She rolled her eyes it Arthur , then she blinked her eyes with a little thought _it two O clock in the morning What would Arthur want this early in the morning ?_ .She open the door as the Brit ran in "Finally ...You all need to leave"

"What ?" Claire as her face turn red from being in her jammies. England rolled his eyes and yelled "Look your're are in danger all three of you "

Marie woke up to the sound of England voice,She ran and stared throwing her fist at the Brit "Run Claire I will hold him .. You go get help"

"Mars stop that! " She pulled the child away from the Englishman "I am bit confuses . I might need some coffee When I am a little more awake but What do you mean we in danger ?"

"Look I don't have a lot of time to explain-" A loud crash echoed thought out the building , causing England to slam the door the shut .He ran and started move the furniture against the door "What are you doing? help me !" He tried to pull the table as Claire got on the other side and pulled it blocking the door .

"Claire why are we blocking the door?" Marie asked as she trembled as the crashing sounded become louder and closer toward the two-room apartment .

"Artie What do we do?!" Claire asked "I told you to never call me that ...Its Arthur " He scream

"Is that what we should be fighting about ? When they clearly something more imported going on?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Claire?" Marie huddle next to fritz Claire kneed before the children "Run and pack whatever you can to your school bag Mars ?" Fritz eyes water .

"Hey Guys I know your scared but I promised I will let nothing bad or scary happen to you !" She hugged her sibling for a moment before they ran off into the bedroom. The sound stop and a strange voice could be heard outside the door "Open up poppet I know your in there !"

Marie panic and ran toward her older sister "Cl-" Marie mouth was cover as the Claire dragged her to the bed room along with England "Blast They're here "

"Who that?" Claire voice quiver , as Fritz ran and hid behind his older sister .

"They called them selves second players or 2ps but they more like neurotic clones .. " Answer England .

" Bad guys "Marie asked as she slipped on her Captain America jacket and hung her backpack over her shoulder "Okay.. now how do I get you three out of here ?"

"Fire escape " Claire open the window letting the summer breeze sweep the room , a loud booming sound came from the next room and a sinister voice"Come out Come out wherever you are~"

"Mars and fritz first " Marie hop out the window ledge , not looking down she grabbed her brother hand and helped him over the was about follow before England pulled her to the aside and whisper in her ear .

" Look go to 11th street , their will be someone there to meet you "

"Wait... Aren't you coming with us" He shook his head no "I am a gentleman it my duty to protect a lady and her children "

"But What if you get hurt ! or something ...you can't be crazy enough to fight that thing on your own" He give a silent laughed She remind him of Erick . Erick always lecture about not doing everything alone to relies on others.

"I will be fine .. nothing to worry about ..You know I use to be a pirate in my younger days " Claire nodded, as she unable to convinced him to coming along . She turn on look at the English man before followed her sibling out the window .

"Where is Mr. Kirkland ?' Mars asked

"A-Artie staying behind to buy us time .. come on lets go " She picked up Fritz and grabbed Mars hand as the three sibling ran thought the alley as she prayed for Arthur safety . The street were empty , the only people who were truly out was the occasional drunks and the ladies of the night . Marie skipped while Claire carried Fritz It was on a little farther she kept telling herself to the destination England had given her .

"Claire" Marie tugged on Her sister pajamas bottom "I think someone is following us ".

Her sister gesture to the strange blonde man in a black trench coat and dark sunglasses standing next to the walk crossing . Claire grabbed Marie hand , holding fritz with her other arms she looked desperate for something open . Her brown eyes turn to a washateria with a 24 hour sign on the side hidden between two large buildings .

She whisper to her sister "Mars hold my hand and don't run .. we have to move very quickly okay "

Marie held her sister hand , as the trio made their way to the laundromat after entering from the window Claire could see the strange man walking toward the building.

"Claire What do we do now?" Marie eyes watered as tear rolled down her face ,Claire eyes glace around and saw a restroom in the back .Without any hesitation she haul her sibling into the restroom and locking the door behind them .

"What do we do Claire now ? "Claire wanted to cry she was afraid . The restroom had one stall and a sink and a window on the side of a pale yellow wall . It was a small window , Claire would not fit but Marie and fritz could .

"Mars I have an Idea ! the window ?" Claire with all her might open the old faded glass.

"I will go first " Marie said as Claire lifted Marie toward the glass and slip out landed on a large dumpster cover . Claire grab Fritz giving him a quick kiss on his forehead , she pass him though the window .

Marie frown "Your not coming with us ...are you ?"

" I am .. I just can't get out though this way "

"You know the bridge by your school the one on 11th Street go there ..You remember the guys who was at the apartment tonight... Where suppose to meet someone there " The door started to shake with a powerful force behind it .

"Claire We not leaving without you" Marie stat climbing back though the widow with fritz following behind her .

"No It not safe ...I promised I will come back to you guys .. I always keep my promised right" Marie nodded as the both girl heard something cracked .

"Go! Don't worry it will be okay " Marie with tears grabbed fritz hands as she made her way out of the alley . Claire turn around she let out a slob as the door was force .A man stood there with a strange smirk on this face.

" I finally caught you nation! My what a pretty little thing you are you eh!" He blocked what left of the door .With nowhere to run she move back in fear as he laugh .

"You acting like I am going to kill you ! I am but not yet ... I feel like I can have some fun with you?" The large man move closer as Claire attempt to make a run for it .

"No I don't think so !"He roughly grabbed the girl holding a strange purple cloths toward her nose . _Don't breath in_ With all her struggle it was pointless he held against her face , force her to inhaled the odorless rag. Her browns eyes grew heavy as she tried to stay conscious but she she found herself fading into the darkness.

**_To be contiued later_**

**"Ve~ venire qui gattino *" (Came here kitty)**

**"Italia kommen zurück*"(Italy come back)**

**"Ja! Sie!(Yes you) LikeI said I am using Google translate **

**Well what do you think ! Oh no the 2ps anyway ... hmm will Maire and fritz even a making it to the bridge maybe and what happen to Italy Hmmmm ...**

**Canny of you guess who the 2p are in this chapter I am sorry if I am OOC with the main cast**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think !**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HCA here What SUP! Anyways So this is my next chapter Warning sad things and Violence ahead_**

**_I Don't own Hetalia because if I did I would totally finish the San Val comic Germany have be Holy Rome unless HimaPapa is mess with all of us and it Liechtenstein NOOOO! Not that would not be awesome but most of the evident lead to Germany then again he is somewhat of a troll . Man anyway Please enjoy the next chapter._**

**_Okay Here are the list of 2p Character that will appear in this story 2p Italy,2pAmerica,2pJapan,2p Canada , 2p England , female 2p China , 2p female england , 2p China and 2p Germnay According to our awesome but massive fan base the 2p are crazy_**

**_*Warning Sad stuff ahead *_**

**_Forgive me this is my first time writing a fighting /Interrogation / Somewhat torture Bad guys scene_**

**"When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope." **  
><strong>― Pittacus Lore,<strong>

**Chapter 5 Welcome to the show **

"Hurry fritz" Marie cried out to her brother as a shadow followed them . Marie stopped in her tracks "Fritz do you hear that !?" the boy shook his head no as the girl started to walk away from her brother as both sibling heard a voice singing .Almost like lullaby the voice had a eerie trance on Marie , her eyes become heavy as she began to follow the voice .

"Come little children, I'll take thee away,Into a land of little children, The time's come to play,Here in my garden of shadows"

Her little brother shook his head "No" and plead with his sister by pulling her hand who was distracted by the mysterious voice as she tried to follow the voice much to fritz protest . Marie ran toward an a dark street with fritz following after her .

"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,Through all the pain and the sorrow , weep not poor children, For life is this way,Murdering beauty and passions"

Marie ran toward a woman with red hair tied in two ponytails and sea green eyes ; wearing a strange pink dress complete with an white apron. She smiled as she sat on her broom and continued to sing .

"Hush now dear children, It must be this way,To weary of life and deceptions , rest now my children, For soon we'll away,Into the calm and the quiet "

Fritz grabbed Marie arms and tried to pull her away but she was to strong . He looked into his sisters eyes , he was scared as she looked like she was in a daze almost if she was half asleep .Marie continued to walked toward the woman leading the two in a alley , the strange woman smiled and sang luring the children into her trap.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away,Into a land of enchantment come little children, The time's come to play,Here in my garden of shadows"

Fritz pulled on Marie arms , pulling the girl down for a moment . He pulled her hair trying to wake her up from her spell unable to his eyes filled with water as he stared to cry,unable to help his sister .

"Come little children, now please hurry" The woman extend her hand as Marie was only inches away out of nowhere a large metal object hurl toward the lady on the broom .Stopping Marie , the sound sound woke her up from her spell , a bit ditsy "What happen?!"

"Blasted ! " The Woman grabbed the girl , Marie struggle to beak free "Be a good girl ". Another large heavy object hurl toward the lady .Causing her to loose grips on the child , . A woman with long brown hair , green eyes appear from the shadows , she smile and pick up one of the metal object which happen to be a frying pan .

**~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The room was dim lighted the girl was tied to the chair struggling to move . Her struggle was in vain , the tall blonde smirk , as he grabbed a strand of her brown her holding it close to his face "You know ...you female country are rare?"

The Canadian known as Matt had a devilish grin , holding his baseball bat and placed under the girl chin , laughed at the fear in her brown eyes "You act like your going to die ... How cute !"

"Let me introduce myself I'm Mat the more improve version of that fucking wimps that calls himself Canada "

"And poppet I am Oliver I am not be a wizard as my 1p but I am a fine cook especially " Oliver said setting in the back as he sip on a cup of tea.

"I am assuming your a new nation from your aura"

"She cute! She act like she have no idea what going on? You can't fool us nation " A loud crack echoes through the room as the left side of the girl face aches in pain . Her scream was muffled by the rags covering her mouth as Oliver started to laughed .

"Can I play with her please ?" asked Matt to Oliver who smiled.

"Fine but remember not too rough ,we need her in a good condition " with that Arthur counterpart smiled and left the room ..Matt remove the rag from her mouth "Welcome to the show sweetheart, is there anything you would like to say my pet"

Her cupped her chin , so she would look in his eyes "I thought so .. You think you are so powerful but your weak just like everybody else" .

His face move closer to hers as he lead forward and aim for her lips . His face moving closer and closer , until it was about to touch she did the only thing she known how to do and bit him.

"You Bitch! that ...You bit my lip" Matt threw her ,the chair on the floor and spit out some blood .Unable to escape, Matt grin with delight and kicked her in her abdomen repeatedly "How do you like that?"

"You know What ...I let Kuro have you eh?"He untied her form the chair and roughly grabbed her arm to the point of almost breaking it and dragged her to another room . The room was was more brighter and had a clean alcohol smell to it .A man in a black uniform stood in the middle , He didn't smile or even show any emotion at all .

"Yo Kuro-Chan I got you the girl " Being abducted ,beaten up,almost sexual assault and clothes ripped to the point where she was almost in underwear Claire just hope this was a nightmare , she was on the verge of tears . She prayed that her sibling were all right , but she was scared and helpless .She stared in to his Icy red eyes scared of what will happen next . Japan counterpart shook his head .

"Mattew-San please respect me ... don't call me chan anymore and Why did you bring a human girl?"

"Human? Kuro she reek of the nations .. you can tell by her aura" Matt said he throw the girl on the floor to weak to move from his beating. Matt rolled his eyes "Get up Bitch!"

" Haven't you beaten her enough " Kuro pointed out to the girl who was struggling to get up off the floor "If she was truly a nations she would being healed by now "

"What the hell?"

"Please leave and let me handled this from here !" He said as Matt huffed and left the room "Please Miss don't confuse me I am not your friends or enemy .. " Kuro picked up the girl and place her in a chair bounding her hands to together once again, as well as stuffing another rags in her mouth .

"What a pitiful state you have found yourself in " Kuro walked around her toward to shelf behind the girl . He pulled out several different tools lying them on a black desk in the corner of the room .

" He right ! Your aura is similar to that of a nation ...I wonder why?" He grab a syringe and a razor "No matter ..I will find out the answer " as he prepared the injection .

"Be a good girl and stay here ... but then again it not like you could move" Japan counterpart said as he walked away into the next room . Kuro return with more tube and some syringes. Without any warning the Japanese man unites her , he grab her left arm and inspect it . He swiftly clutch a syringe and inserted it in her arm , collecting sample of her blood . Her scream are muffled by the rag in her mouth .

Matt ran in the room , out of breath "Kuro that stupid brother of mine is in troubled we have to go and get him !"

"Matt-san I was in the middle of something !Why don't you get Luciano!" He place down his tools .

"That bastard ran out again to help Alice , Alice was attack by the crazy frying pan lady , before she could get those little brats" The girl eyed widen as she struggle while the men talked .

"Oh very well .. go call Mei-san and Wang-san " He rolled his eyes " I will resume this later !" Kuro eyed shift to the girl , he frown and rolled his red eyes . Pulling another rag from his pocket placing it against her nose causing her to black out one more. Claire soon found herself in a cell , she had lost track of time . The hours soon became blurred and so did the days , she was helpless as she was unable to fight .

Soon she found her self in front of Kuro who had called her a "Halfling " and walked away .A moment later he return but he was not alone he enter was another prisoner she assumed . She instantly recognized him , it was Italy his clothes was a bit torn and his hair was a mess . She watched as he was being dragged and crying into the strange room as well "Please don't shoot ! I don't want lay in a pool of my own ! I don't want to die !I'm virgin ...you won't hurt a virgin!"

"Now Italy-san you will tell me why this girl is so important?"He push him onto the floor , he laughed grabbing his razor and aim it at the girl neck .

"No please ..." He whimper "don't her hurt "

"You don't want me to hurt her .. I need an answer"A small yelp escape from her lips as he applied move pressure to the small sharp blade that was lodge on the skin of her neck .Teared rolled down her face, she was afraid as the fear of death lingers on .

"Ve~She's just a regular human.. nothing out of the ordinary .. so you can let her go " He said , Kuro eyes wander toward the injection and a small viral on the table next to him .

"How unfortunate I have no use for a regular human ... it such a shame what a rather lovely specimen she is ! But I guess I have to kill her ! Such a waste oh well "his voice sound rather disappointed .

"No you can't ! Please let her go ! " Italy pleaded "Please don't kill her !let her go !"

"I can't let her go ...she know to much now "Kuro said "But if you told me something useful I might spared her !".A man with brown hair and tan skinned ran ,he smirk as he whisper something into Kuro ear .

"If you even try to escape I will ended her" Kuro said as he walked to the door shunting it behind him. Immediately Italy did his best to untie the girl after his eleven or twelfth attempt her bounds were cut loose. She struggled to move as she attempt to to stand , she pulled the rag out of her mouth . Her body was busied and filled with cuts and gashed. Blood stain cover what was left of her clothes , the smell made the girl a bit nausea as she was having troubled standing up right .

"Your hurt !"Italy said as he pulled out pieces of white material out of his pockets "Ve~ Don't move ...your bleeding"

"W-We have to get out of here !" She limp toward the door , tripping over a piece furniture landing on the floor with tears rolling down her face "I-I-I have to get to them ...I promised them I would come back"

"Ve~ Shh! It going to be okay Bambina !" Italy said trying his best to console her , normally it was him who need to be comfort , He felt like crying too . He wished Germany or somebody would come and save them now. After she calm down a bit , he wrapped her wounded with the white flags material he had in his pockets .

The unclicked sound of the door reveal a shadow on it doorway, A rather tall Asia man with short hair appears and a scowl on his face . it didn't help that he looked a bit like china expect for the hair it was much shorter hair . Italy grip on the girl tighten before he was ripped apart by the China clone known as Wang.

"Such a kind boy to show her mercy ,before we have to kill her " He grabbed the girl by pulling her arm up "Maybe I will asked Kuro if I can have some fun with you first " He grabbed her and pulled her close to his face and licked the side of her cheek ,"No!No!No!No!" with all her might she step on his foot.

"Feisty too I like it!"

"Leave her alone , she done nothing wrong ! I'm the one your after" he said crying thought his tears "Please don't hurt her !"

"Ahh sweet little Italy , your right the only mistake she done was meeting you ... We would never found out that she was a halfing " He laughed "No matter by the time the rest of the scums come it will be too late" He throw the girl on to the floor and made his way to the Italian , he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket .He throw the man on the ground with a sadistic look he began hitting the Italian who cried out in pain.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry , I 'am so sorry" He plead making eye contact with the girl , while the Chinese man laughed .Claire wanted to cry , she had to pull herself together .t

"S-stop it ! L-leave him alone!" She struggle to get her words out , as she tried to balanced her self up ,leaning on the desk.

Wang sneer " What are you going to do Doll Face ?!"He stopped beating the Italian and made his way over to the girl ,he pinned her against the desk . She bang on his chest attempt to pull him off of her .

"So what are you going to do ?!"Claire felt hot, her whole body burned as a strange force came from her palms pushing the man back across the room , the China clone crashed into a pile of chairs in the corner .Claire immediately felt dizzy as her body sank to the ground , she was in intense pain every inch hurt; she started to cough out blood .

"What the Hell was that?!" Wang got up as he rush over the girl who remain on the floor in pain , only to be blocked by the Italian who seem to be trembling a bit .

"Don't touch her or I'll.."he was cut off by Wang " Don't touch her or what ! Your not in a position to be trying to fight"as Wang grabbed the Italian and place him in a head locked . Throwing the Italian on to the floor as he started to kick him , Italy manged to get up and push him back a little . Then the Italian turned the tabled and flipped the clone over his shoulder and throw him on the floor his face heading a chair surprising rendering him unconscious.

"Ve~ are you okay ?!" Italy asked as he place his jacket over the girl who remain a bit in shocked , she nodded in responded. Italy grabbed Claire hands dragging her to the door to try to escape .As their made the way out of their prison , they walked down a narrow hallway that seem to go on forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie watched in awe as the strange woman defend them, While fritz on the other hands was scared and hid behind his sister .While the other woman known as Alice retreated on her broom stick .

"You know it very dark for little children to be out this early in the morning, especially alone; their are just some things little children should not see " Her voice sound like a concern mother as she smiled at the young children.

"We're not alone .. My big sister is coming "Marie squeak she was a bit scared "She always keep her promises ". Elizbeta Hedervary other wise know as Miss Hungary smiled at the children their looked oddly familiar. The girl had spitting image of Erick daughter Ingrid expect for the eyes and the younger child look a bit a like Erick expect his eyes .She and Austria had been in the country for a few days on a business trip , when England call her earlier that night to chat with her about Erick Heir to the globe . She later discover not only the Keeper had been a girl but she had sibling , quite usual . Of course she knew this mean only one thing the Clones had the keeper , if her sibling had been alone without England .

"Your Claire little sister and brother am I right?" Marie shook her head "I knew your sister when she was about your age , my how time flies"Marie was scared although she could have but felt like she can trust this woman .

"I'm Elizbeta Hedervary and what are your names ?"

"I am Marie and this Fritz " Marie smiled as Miss Elizbeta bought them to a safe place . She give them good and warm things to eat which filled their tried bellies . Fritz fell asleep first he laid on a bed next to his sister who was trying to fight sleep , she wonder where was Claire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire could see he was still trembled , and tears rolled down his face , he gave a soft sob "If Germany was here , we probably would be out of here by now .They are right I am a coward , I couldn't even protect you "With their hands in lock ,she gave it tightly squeeze .

" *You know they say that the best spark burns brightest, when circumstances are at their worst, .. you shouldn't be so hard on yourself;It okay to be afraid.. You're not a coward " She said as she lean on his arms for support , they had made it up two flight of stair and endless hallways but their seem like there now way out. Claire felt utterly useless , she could not move as fast as she wanted too, since she was limping .

"Oh look Idiot one and Idiot two are trying to escape !" A small Asian woman appear out of the hallway with Oliver "I think that was a sweet sentiment but one should not lie my dear!"

"I was surprise that the coward took out Wang , it seem that he will be out for hours "the Asian woman laughed as she pulled out two knives from her pocket .Italy move in front of the Claire , he take a deep breath as he tremble as he made his hands into fist "Ahh how cute he tying to protect her !"

"Italy Why is the girl important? She just another Halfling ... I am quite curious" Oliver laughed as he pulled out small handgun.

"Tut tut tut ...One move and I will shot her !"

"Ve~ I-I am not going to let you hurt her "he cried stretching his hand out , holding his ground .. his voice trembled as they laughed .Oliver laughed at the Italian as his gun made a click sound; aiming it at two escapee.

"Oh poo... The coward is trying to be the hero I wasn't going to hurt her or you ...but I will make a exception this time "

The sound of gunshots echoed thought out the hallway , She scream as she watched Italy lifeless body fell to the ground as a stain of blood appear over his chest at Italy failed attempt protect her .

"Feli " She sob quietly , Oliver laughed "Oh poppet he be fine in a day or two right Mei "

"Of course if you want to be shot at again that can be arrange " Mei smiled as she move closer to Claire who had slump to the ground next to Feliciano, she knew any catch of fight was out of the window , the odd pair kept moving closer to the girl . She refused to the leave the semi-dead Italian, the strange feeling form earlier was expect stronger then before . Her body burned once more as a strange force of energy was release from her palms causing the ground the to shake. Both Oliver and Mei fell to the ground , once more Claire become dizzy and started to cough up blood .

"What exactly are you poppet ?" Asked Oliver who was already back on his feet , the Man grinned as he grab the girl arms and yanked her toward a hallway into another cell , along with Italy body .She could help but cry , she was helpless and useless.

_Somebody , Anybody please help_ She sob as she continued in the darkness over he dead body , as the necklace started to glow .A strange shadow emerge from the entrance of the cell .Claire was scared as she move back from the cell door , now their was another crazy person on the loose .

"*Ragazza dolce Don't you remember me at all"Claire recognized him from her dream the strange red cape ,amour and toga ,a man name The Roman Empire .He laughed,he smiled at the girl .

" Lovely Claire follow me , don't worry you are safe" He pick up the Italian in his arms and stared to walked toward a tunnels on the right Claire followed the older nation down a series of hallway till he stop at a door that led to some more stairs.

"My sweet little Italy such a good boy , to protect a lady ...how adorable "

" T-this is my fault if he hadn't tried protecting me ..I'am so sorry " Rome set down his grandson and console the girl .

" Even thought we nation can't die ...we feel the pain but he will be alright ,he a lot stronger then he looks ..."He patted Italy hair "Protecting the keeper of the globe I am so proud ..My sweet little grandson... so cute "

Shock by overwhelming news Claire mouth the words "He's your grandson"

"Si , Can't you tell the resemble" She did admit they did look alike but , expect Italy was more lean and less muscles almost to none .Rome stared to fex his arm revealing his large muscles.

"Can you tell now!" He switch over to his other arms "How about now" Rome turn his attention to his grandson .

"He will be out for a while unless..." Rome stared at the girl for a moment an came up with a plan ." I see you have no protector, if I might suggest something "

"A What!" she wipe her tear on from her face , Rome was a bit surprise of her response if almost as they had not explain to her anything about being keeper or the globe " No matter every Keeper have to have a protector, perhaps if Veneziano was your protector his body would heal faster then a normal nations "

" He would be okay ?" She asked thought the tears 'What do I have to do ?!" Rome nodded a yes , knowing he couldn't stay long .

"Their just one thing" He said knowing soon he will vanish"What is it ?" his body began to fade slowly "See... you will have to kiss him "

Her face turned red I have to kiss him "What the matter ? It your first kiss isn't ?!" Rome smirk.

"No it not my first kiss ..I kissed plenty of guys ...it just ..."Claire felt overwhelm but all of this, Felicaino and the rest of the nations seem to be so far away for her in the past , they were older and stronger but since now they were all closer in age it just seem so strange but it didn't matter she couldn't leave him, in this state of dead .

Claire took a plunge of air .She lean close next to Italy and cupped his cheeks , the girl lean forward ,till their lips met .Italy blood boil , as if his inner was being cook .He feel a strange feel , as if the whole world was moving backward he wasn't connect to anything or anyone . The heard a eerie ghost like voice it called to him , he soon felt intense pain .

_"Your her's protector now,this is your duty nation, you will protect her and never betray her " _

Soon the Italian felt a spark of warmth another felt a strange warm yet kind feeling on his lips .It was almost like a dream since it lasted no more then a couple of seconds .The Italian slowly open his eyes to see Claire only inches away from him, that their nose were touching "Ve?". Claire back away, her face was flushed .He eyes wide open , he saw a ghost, for it had been many year since he saw his grandpa , he called out to it "Nonno Rome!?"

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer , " He body become more and more transparent, Italy stretch out an arm toward the roman "He is my very important grandson so be good to him,and don't make him cry " and with that he was gone .

"I 'm so glad your okay !I thought you had died " She embrace him with a hug , as tears rolled down her face she sob for a moment in his chest .

" I'm Italy remember .. I can't die " In a instant everything came back to him , Italy then notice the small color (Red, white and green ) leather bands of his right wrist .Italy had only seen one other like it , on Grandpa Rome when he was a protector.

"VE?!" Claire explained him everything that happen as the two made it up the long dark straight that seem to get a bit bight with every step forward .

"So you met Grandpa Rome that amazing" At the ended of the stairs was a unlocked door leading to the outside world . The warmth and brightening of the sun almost blinded Claire , if felt as it had been forever since she saw the outside . Claire was struggling to walk , she was tried and on the brink of exhaustion ;Claire didn't known how much time had past since the kidnapping as she had called it .

"We're out ! Come on !" he grab her hand ,pulling her out into the alley .Claire felt dizzy the girl bend over and , immediately stated coughing ;she spat out a bit of blood .

"Bambina ~ ! " He notice her eye was shut , she render unconscious " Ve~ open your eyes , come on ... wake up"

"if you hand the girl over and give us the information ,we want and I promised we won't hurt you or the girl !" Italy turned around and saw Germany no someone who look like Germany expect for the scar on his face .

"No!" He cried out as he stood in front of the unconscious girl ."NO! then you leave me no choice " the man known as Lutz scurried toward the Italy who remain standing his ground .

_Meanwhile Claire woke up in a meadow surround by flowers , the sun was bight and the wind was a cool . The girl looked around for someone , she could not remembered who but she was with someone . So it all came back to her she was with Feli (Italy) they found the way out but where was she now ._

_"I'm sorry ... you must inherent my mistake " A voice said ;Claire turn around and saw a woman in a white dress. She had long curly golden brown hair and beautiful golden-hazel eyes ._

_"Mars ? ...Who are you?" Claire whisper under her breath .The woman looked exactly like Marie expected older and much wiser, although she was on the small size "I guess you can say I am your very great-great grandmother " Claire looked in disbelief._

_"No matter... You will be needed before this is all over Claire Riker .. You , Marie and Fritz"Her eyes hidden a bit of sadness in them, she place a hand over the girl healing her wounds "It not your time yet ! It the least I can do... promised you will take care of them ..Do you accept your fate?" Once more Claire black out._

_"Do I accept my fate?"_

**__~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

***(this is a quote from one of my favorite movie Howl moving castle)**

***Ragazza dolce -Cute girl **

**The song in the Began 2p female England Alice is singing is from Hocus pocus "come little children " I don't own it I thought it would be awesome to use ...**

**At first I was rather disappointed with My Oc Claire in this chapter all she seem to do was cry . See When I first start out I want her to be a badass fighter but then I thought about who she was . I originally tend her to be a mean almost (bitchy kinda like a fem Romano ) but I thought about I decide change character and let her grow a lot . I want her to grow from a damsel in distress to someone who can handle her own battle . So I thought about it see I was originally also planing to have the nations live in her house but somebody suggest a" protector " and I grew to love this Idea .**

**I decide on Italy because mainly because I thought it was funny . He a goofball who can barely take care of him and throwing this girl at him who can't protect herself with kids was a funny Idea at the time . Although my second choice was either Prussia , Canada or believe it or Denmark . But I found Italy character a bit easily to write . I think this chapter was totally fun to write and made me wonder dam I have a mess up mind .Another reason for this change is because I also wanted Mars and Fritz to grow as well . Mars is on of my fav (don't tell Claire ) she a little girl who love life and try to be an adult but really doesn't understand what that means .I want her to grown from a spunky kids to a Awesome teen . And don't forget Fritz (Who I adore ) I image him as a man of few words. He a bit more mature the Mars and yet totally depend on her I kinda base him off of Simon from Gurren lagann and Ame from wolf children .**

**well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter please review**


End file.
